


Join the Syndicate

by Thy_Thor_Felix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Niki | Nihachu, Anarchist Syndicate, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Niki is slowly going insane, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu-centric, winged!Niki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Thor_Felix/pseuds/Thy_Thor_Felix
Summary: I took notice that on Niki's stream, when she gets a sub her character turns from an angel to a demon so I wrote that into My DSMP!Niki :)Also Insanity Arc POG!!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Join the Syndicate

Niki grimaced as she woke up, scaly wings brushing against her back, tail wrapped around her legs. She felt like crying at the feeling, she had lost her soft feathers when she burnt the l'mantree. Her feet felt awful, having to break them every time she killed herself to save food. The pinkette stood from her bed, making way to her mirror, tearing up at the site of more scales and dark patches spreading from her ears and horns. Her beautiful white halo had turned into cracked black horns that rested on her head. They were long and thin, curling at the ends where they met at her chin. 

Niki reached over to her wings, only to flinch and sob, immediately scratching them up. She wiped her eyes and stared at the mirror, grimacing. 'I need a shower' she thought as she turned around to go back to her room. Niki rummaged through her chests, specifically looking for Wil's cape and her backless shirt. A sigh left her lips as she slipped off her promise ring, eyes watering again. 'I miss puffy.' 

AWWW puffy :( Hi niki!! No we can't trust anyone. True!   
We should join the syndicate!! TRUE!  
Mm anarchy arson? Technoblade.

She grimaced at the voices and went into the shower, washing off a week's worth of grime, dirt, and sweat. The pink of her hair bleeding off with dirt and soot, the water becoming a dirty pink shade. She hummed as she covered herself in a familiar lavender and sweet berry scent, immediately relaxing. Her thoughts immediately drifting off to Puffy. Puffy with her white cloudy hair. Puffy with a smile kind and warm. Puffy, her promised one. Niki thinks about how Puffy would react to her new wings, her horns. She'd probably be disgusted.

To make it worse, Wilbur came to mind. He'd probably like them, he probably would like her burning up the L'mantree. He would love her slowly building descent into madness, So do the voices. He would laugh and hold her in his arms as they would spin as the world burnt around them, the fire would look so nice lighting his skin. Niki sniffled, letting her tears flow, nails biting into her arms. She missed Wil, She missed Eret and Fundy. She missed the time where her whole world was L'manburg and her bakery, the only thing around her would be the smell of bread. 

A shaky sigh escaped from her as she stepped out her shower in a daze, draping herself in a towel. Niki hummed as she dried off her hair and shook her wings to dry them, water going everywhere. She got dressed quickly, slipping on her promise ring and a necklace Wil gave her before they even went to L'manburg, shoving on boots Eret had gifted her. The clunk of the boots comforted her as she stalked out of her base, reminding her of her beloved friend, she hasn't seen them in a while.

Eret! I miss them :( Eret's so pretty!!   
True!! Niki we need food. Niki join Techno.   
niki kill tommy. Don't hurt tommy. Where's wil?

Her breath shook and stuttered as she walked to the community house, netherite armour heavy on her, fingers tracing H's-.. Her trident. Niki stared at the coords in his communicater, going through the community portal. The Nether was Hot as fuck, but her wings practically fluttered at the heat, making her tear up at her demon traits. Her tears immediately dried up against her skin, making her cry out and pressing a hand against her eyes. 

She ran towards the nether portal and fell through it, landing on sand. A shiver ran through her body at the sudden temperature change, snow biting at her sweaty skin. "Fuck mate! That looked like a harsh fall," a voice said as strong arms hauled her up. A sigh left her lips, "hullo Phil.." Phil smiled, patting her on the back

Dadza!! It's Phil!!!! Ask for Technoblade. Niki please you need to eat. DAD!! he killed wilbur niki.

Niki shook off what the last voice said, leaning onto Phil, wings fluttering against the other's. He chuckled at the action, "I'm guessing you're here for Technoblade?" The pinkette nodded. "Alright then, let's take you to the table." Phil led her through an igloo, a villager who was always scribbling down on their notebook resided there. They went down a staircase to find Technoblade seated, the table had a weird frame and the inside was warped blue planks. "Techno mate, We have a guest." The pig looked up to them, flashing a toothy smile at the other pinkette. "Ah, so you've made your decision, I presume?" Niki nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

"I would like to join the Syndicate."


End file.
